La Sirenita - 3º Reto HhT 2013
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Este one participa en el reto HhT 2013, basado en el cuento del mismo nombre


Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a jk Rowling

Pareja principal: Harry y Hermione

Palabras: 4747 según Word. ( sin contar notas al inicio y al final)

Basado en: El cuento de la sirenita (obvio XD)

_ **N/A: Agradezco de nueva cuenta participar en este nuevo reto, a la organizadora tan querida Anally, te quiero chica ¡eres la mejor! Y a todos que apoyan y leen el harmony. **____**Y también porque revivamos el amor hacia el ship, tan querido. Sin más demora les dejo con la lectura.**_

_**La sirenita**_

En lo más profundo del mar, a miles de kilómetros de la arena, existía un majestuoso reino, donde seres mitológicos habitan el océano. Las diferentes especies marinas convivían con sus guardianes, los cuales vigilaban que los pequeños seres coexistan entre sí.

También habita el rey del mar, un tritón viejo y sabio. Con una gran larga barba, nostálgicos ojos azules y un tridente en su mano derecha. El rey era el único soberano con el poder de ocasionar tormentas o apaciguar las mismas.

Este viejo monarca procreo 5 hijas, todas bellas y majestuosas, todas son su orgullo, pero entre sus hijas habitaba su favorita de nombre: Hermione.

Hermione era una chiquilla muy curiosa, amaba los animales, no toleraba las injusticias, muy perspicaz e inteligente. La pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, era la heredera al trono a pesar de ser menor, pero fue la única de sus hermanas que podía llegar a gobernar un gran reino.

Hermione nadaba tranquilamente en las profundas aguas del cristalino océano, acompañada de sus inseparables amigos, Ron y Luna, un tritón y una sirena que tenían su misma edad.

Ron se estaba especializando por ser un guerrero del rey, mientras que Luna en las poderosas magias marinas. Ambos aprendices en sus especialidades gustaban de las aventuras junto a la pequeña princesa.

Los tres amigos buscaban entre las algas marinas y las cuevas, la flor acuatica más bella, la cual solo crecía en lugares oscuros y poco oxigeno. Ron al ser un tritón y considerarse ya un guerrero, era el valiente que protegía a las chicas.

Al fin antes del anochecer encontraron la dichosa planta, la cual era una maravilla. Con sus colas escamosas nadaron a toda velocidad hacia el castillo de coral. El gran castillo donde el Rey estaba frente a sus súbditos.

—Hija mía, ¿dónde estabas?—inquirió preocupado el rey

Estaba tratando de encontrar el regalo de mamá—respondió la chiquilla que en años terrenales contaba con 13.

El Rey sonrió nostálgico al mencionar a su difunta esposa, la niña se acerco hasta el regazo de su padre donde deposito la hermosa flor acuatica. Hermione abrazo a su papá con sus pequeños bracitos, otorgándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. Algunas sirenas suspiraron por la tierna imagen, mientras que los tritones, sonrieron al ver a su rey feliz.

De improviso cuatro bellas sirenas que contaban entre 20 y 15 años ingresaron al lugar nadando con rapidez.

—¡Padre!—exclamó alterada una rubia— ¡Hombres en el océano!

Los súbditos y el Rey se tensaron al escuchar esas palabras. Los tritones guerreros salieron a prisa del lugar exclamando una sarta de insultos para los humanos, sus enemigos naturales.

—Padre ¿Qué son los hombres?—pregunto la pequeña. El Rey sonrió y solo deposito un beso en la coronilla de su hija.

Hermione se quedo intrigada, pues su padre no contesto a sus preguntas, la pequeña interrogo a sus fieles amigos pero ninguno le dio respuesta alguna.

Lavender su hermana mayor, le jalo del brazo para depositarla en la suave cama de algas marinas, indicándole que era hora de dormir, aunque en el reloj biológico de su propio cuerpo aun no era el tiempo.

Volvió con sus interrogantes hacia sus hermanas, pero al igual que su padre solo sonreía.

Ginny la hermana mediana y la más querida por Hermione, se sentó a un lado de la cama y como cada noche le contaba sobre lo fabuloso que es la superficie.

La princesita soñaba con el momento al cumplir 15 años, tiempo en que subiría a la superficie.

Recordaba las viejas palabras de su abuela Minerva

_La princesita la más joven, poseía una voz maravillosa;__ la sirenita cuando cantaba acompañándose con el arpa, los peces sus mejores amigos, acudían de todas partes para escucharla, las conchas se abrían, mostrando sus perlas, y las medusas al oírla dejaban de flotar._

_Todo el reino se maravillaba al escuchar esa armoniosa voz, llena de alegría y felicidad_

_La pequeña sirena casi siempre estaba cantando, y cada vez que lo hacía levantaba la vista buscando la débil luz del sol, que a duras penas se filtraba a través de las aguas profundas._

—_¡Oh! ¡Cuánto me gustaría salir a la superficie para ver por fin el cielo que todos dicen que es tan bonito, ver a las aves, a los extraños animales terrestres y oler el perfume de las flores!_

—_Todavía eres demasiado joven_—_respondió la abuela_—_Dentro de unos años, cuando tengas quince, tu padre te dará permiso para subir a la superficie, como a tus hermanas._

_Hermione al escuchar las palabras de su abuela solo suspiraba, aun soñando despierta._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dos años después_

Hermione se encontraba en su jardín, que había creado con la maravillosa flor marina dedicada a su madre, sus amigos los caballitos del mar y los peces más pequeños le ayudaban en recrear el bello y exótico lugar.

La castaña se había desarrollado siendo la más hermosa de todas las princesas, varios tritones habían solicitado su mano, mas la pequeña un poco quisquillosa denegaba cada petición.

Luna la bruja aprendiz y Ron el guardián del rey sus inseparables amigos le acompañaban ese día, el primer día de verano. Su cumpleaños estaba cerca pero como era la tradición, las princesas al cumplir 15 años subían a la superficie, mas la sirenita era la excepción ya que subiria dos meses antes de la edad prevista.

Esa mañana el Rey había entrado en sus aposentos donde la despertó con un suave beso en la mejilla. Fue esa misma mañana donde su padre, le respondió todas sus dudas que tenia acumulada en temprana edad.

Es así como se entero que los hombres habitan la tierra, que ellos físicamente eran parecidos a las sirenas pero la diferencia era que no poseían una cola, ni respiraban bajo el agua.

—¡Bien, ya puedes salir a respirar el aire y ver el cielo! ¡Pero recuerda que el mundo de arriba no es el nuestro, sólo podemos admirarlo! Somos hijos del mar y no tenemos alma como los hombres. Sé prudente y no te acerques a ellos. ¡Sólo te traerían desgracias!

La sirenita exclamo emocionada su alegría, su padre sonrió abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña y depositando un suave beso en la coronilla, de nueva cuenta le repitió la advertencia con los hombres, mas Hermione sobreexcitada no escucho las palabras del monarca.

Luna y Ron se había quedado atrás, ellos aun no podían salir a la superficie ya que a comparación de las princesas, los súbditos del rey subían al cumplir 16 años.

La princesita se despidió de sus amigos, cerrando los ojos suspiró. Al abrirlos subió más y más hacia la superficie donde los rayos de la luna impactaron en su piel.

— ¡Qué fascinante!

Veía por primera vez el cielo azul y las primeras estrellas centelleantes al anochecer. A lo lejos vislumbro la tierra donde luces brillaban más de cerca. La sirenita se acerco hasta unas rocas donde se sentó, escuchando los graznidos de las gaviotas dándole una cálida bienvenida al mundo terrestre.

—¡Qué hermoso es todo! -exclamó feliz, dando palmadas.

Pero su asombro y admiración aumentaron todavía más, entre las olas una nave se acercaba despacio al escollo donde estaba la Sirenita. Los marinos echaron el ancla, y la nave, así amarrada, se balanceó sobre la superficie del mar en calma. Hermione atenta escuchaba sus voces y comentarios. _¡Cómo me gustaría hablar con ellos!_pensó. Pero al decirlo, miró su larga cola cimbreante, que tenía en lugar de piernas, y se sintió acongojada: _¡Jamás seré como ellos!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A bordo parecía que todos estuviesen poseídos por una extraña animación y, al cabo de poco, la noche se llenó de vítores

— ¡Viva nuestro capitán! ¡Vivan sus veinte años!—

La pequeña princesita, atónita y extasiada, había descubierto mientras tanto al joven al que iba dirigido todo aquel alborozo. Alto, moreno, de porte real, sonreía feliz. La castaña no podía dejar de mirarlo y una extraña sensación de alegría y sufrimiento al mismo tiempo, que nunca había sentido con anterioridad, le oprimió el corazón.

La fiesta seguía a bordo, pero el mar se encrespaba cada vez más. La Sirenita se dio cuenta en seguida del peligro que corrían aquellos hombres: un viento helado y repentino agitó las olas, el cielo entintado de negro se desgarró con relámpagos amenazantes y una terrible borrasca sorprendió a la nave desprevenida.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡El mar...! —-en vano Hermione gritó y gritó.

Sin embargo, nadie la escucho, preocupada a toda velocidad nado hacia donde el joven cayó al mar, pero se detuvo al recordar las palabras de su padre, más al ver que el muchacho no subía a la superficie como los demás hombres, sin pensarlo se zambulló hacia su rescate.

Acongojada y preocupada evitó que el joven tragara más agua, a toda prisa llegó hacia la playa más cercana donde depositó el pesado cuerpo en unas rocas. El joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados y no lograba respirar. La sirenita le recorría el rostro con su dedo índice, mas de repente el joven empezó a convulsionarse sacando toda el agua que sus pulmones habían acumulado.

Asustada se escondió entre unas rocas cercanas, mas el joven no se despertó pero en cambio su pecho subía y descendía suavemente.

Hermione admiro de nueva cuenta el masculino rostro, las pestañas negras y tupidas, los labios delgados, la nariz perfecta, el cabello negro azabache. Su corazón tembló y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

Se quedo a su lado dándole calor con su cuerpo, hasta que entre las nubes el sol comenzaba a asomar. Al saber que pronto era la inminente despedida, sonrió tristemente. Se había enamorado de un hombre.

Temblorosa le toco el labio, donde sin quererlo deposito un suave beso como despedida. El sol ya dejaba caer sus cálidos rayos, el joven abrió sus ojos mientras el beso continuaba. La sirenita no se había dado cuenta al tener sus propios ojos cerrados, pero al sentir como el joven le respondía se separo asustada y vislumbro dos orbes de un verde esmeralda.

El joven sonrió, para sorpresa de la princesa le devolvió el beso.

Ambos estaban en su mundo, sin diferencias, sin él ser un hombre y ella una criatura mitológica, mas los gritos de otras personas alertaron a la castaña, la cual sin querer golpeo el rostro del joven, desmayándose por la deshidratación que alojaba su cuerpo.

Hermione presurosa se escondió entre unas rocas, donde vislumbro como una muchacha se acerco hasta él, tocándole el rostro de la misma forma que ella lo hizo. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver como el joven le sonreía a ella y le besaba las manos suavemente.

—¡Gracias por haberme salvado! —-le susurró a la bella desconocida.

La castaña dio media vuelta, nadó hacia un lugar seguro y se zambulló hasta llegar a sus aposentos donde lloró su amargura por haberse enamorado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un castillo enorme, con varias personas ingresando y saliendo de la misma, se encontraba un joven en su habitación descansando por su aventura. El joven sonreía idiotizado apreciando en sus labios las mismas cosquillas al sentir los labios de la princesa.

Cerró los ojos recreando las sensaciones que no se iban, aun no podía creer que estuviera vivo, ya que alguno de sus marineros no alcanzaron a llegar con vida.

Lo único que recordaba era el caer de la nave, pero su padrino argumentaba que Dios estaba de su lado, manteniéndolo con vida, ya que aun le faltaban muchos años por gobernar su pueblo.

Su salvadora se encontraba en esos momentos en la mejor de las habitaciones del castillo, Hannah Abbot argumentaba que era una suerte verlo a la orilla de la playa. Mas el príncipe decía y recalcaba que si no fuera por ella y su táctica para revivir personas, tal vez estaría cruzando en esos momentos las puertas de san Pedro.

Harry Potter príncipe de Gryffindor, suspiraba como idiota enamorado, sabiendo que dentro de poco desposaría a su futura reina, la princesa Hannah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione llevaba tres días en su habitación, no quería salir, no quería jugar con sus amigos tanto compañeros de juegos como los animalitos, lloraba en su habitación, recostada en la cama de algas marinas.

Sus hermanas Parvati, Lavender, Pansy y Ginny estaban preocupadas por el comportamiento de la más pequeña y traviesa de la familia.

Ginny había querido animarla contándole sus grandiosas anécdotas que vivió en la superficie, Lavender había intentando peinando su suave y mullido cabello rizado. Pansy le había animado con la jardinería marina y Parvati con la comida favorita, pero ninguna había logrado su cometido.

Al parecer el rey también se había enterado sobre lo sucedido con su pequeña, nadie había sacado palabra alguna de su aventura en la superficie que desde que llegó solo se había encerrado en sí misma.

Luna estaba seriamente preocupada por su mejor amiga, así que sin pensarlo ingresó hacia los aposentos de la princesa. Ron se había apostado en la puerta para que nadie las interrumpiera, el pelirrojo sabía que Luna al final le contaría lo que le sucedía a su princesa.

Hermione alzo la vista al ver a su amiga, la cual la abrazo con fuerza consolándola y enjugando sus lágrimas

—¿Qué sucede amiga mía?—inquirió la rubia masajeando la espalda de Hermione

—Oh Luna, creo que me he enamorado

—Es maravilloso princesa ¿quién es el apuesto tritón que conquisto su corazón?—Exclamo emocionada la rubia mientras le tomaba las manos sonriendo de oreja y oreja— ¿puedo adivinar que es: Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Goyle, Remus. Terry, Justin?

La castaña negó a cada uno de los tritones que alguna vez había solicitado la mano de la princesa. La rubia sirena frunció el seño intrigada por el misterioso tritón.

—Luna—dijo la sirenita sin ver a los ojos a su amiga—me enamore…—suspiro dejando una pausa—De un humano, un hombre

La rubia ahogo un grito de sorpresa llevando sus manos a su boca y abriendo demasiado sus ojos azules

_Un humano_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La sirenita vagaba entre las profundas aguas del mar, al fin había salido de su habitación, pero había ingresado en la parte prohibida del océano, el área que su padre exigió a sus hijas nunca visitar.

Sin percatarse la sirenita se detuvo en una oscura cueva, donde un suave murmullo le decía su nombre.

Curiosa como era su naturaleza, ingreso al lugar donde las algas negras le dejaban pasar, los murmullos aumentaban. Su corazón llevada por la adrenalina corría más rápido. Entonces entre la oscuridad una sirena de cabellos negros como el ébano y los ojos cual carbón salió sonriéndole.

—Bienvenida princesa—hizo una reverencia—bienvenida a mi guarida, soy Bellatrix la bruja del mar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione sintió los fuertes rayos del sol dándole en todo su cuerpo, despertó sintiendo la arena en su espalda, pero se asusto al ver dos orbes verde esmeralda mirarla con curiosidad y preocupación

—Tranquila, no temas —la voz ronca y varonil ocasiono que la castaña se sonrojara. — soy un amigo

El príncipe Harry al ver ese tierno color cereza en las mejillas de la jovencita sonrió tímidamente, pero entonces se percato que ella se encontraba desnuda, atribuyendo que el sonrojo era por la desnudez, le puso su gabardina a la castaña la cual inhalo el perfume varonil que estaba impregnado en la ropa.

El príncipe la llevo hacia el castillo, ya que recordaba cómo había sido rescatado.

Hermione quiso hablar, decir su nombre, argumentar que lo conocía y lo amaba, pero entonces recordó porque no podía emitir sonido alguno.

Había intercambiado su voz, por dos piernas suaves y torneadas.

Le sonrió al príncipe, que la vistió con las prendas más lujosas, le presento a sus amigos y súbditos más cercanos, le indico que sus padres se encontraban en el pueblo cercano visitandoa sus familiares, Los Malfoy.

En fin, Hermione estaba encantada con su nueva vida, conocía los nuevos olores, la sensación del pasto en sus pies descalzos, los zapatos que le daban un calorcito y evitaban que se quemara o lastimara por las calles de tierra.

Llevaba una semana en la superficie terrenal, y cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más del príncipe Harry, soñaba con algún día ser su esposa. Pero entonces recordaba la advertencia de la bruja:

—_Pero recuerda: si el hombre que amas se casa con otra, tu cuerpo desaparecerá en el agua como la espuma de una ola._

La sirenita confiaba que pronto el príncipe pediría su mano, estaba encantada con su nueva vida, sin embargo, extrañaba a sus amigos y hermanas. Extrañaba visitar el mar. Pero todo lo que hizo valía la pena ya que su príncipe estaba a su lado.

_Como dos humanos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El príncipe Harry estaba intrigado, la náufraga muchachita despertaba en él unos sentimientos que le daban miedo, pero no podía ser, ya que estaba comprometido y profundamente enamorado de su princesa Hannah

Una mujer sencilla, amante de la naturaleza y de los animales, inteligente y buena moza, de ojos miel y cabellos castaños lacios.

Aun recordaba ese beso que se dieron en la playa, el cual no se repitió ya que Hannah era tímida y Harry le daría su espacio. Pero una vez casados el no escatimaría en besos a escondidas o en la habitación matrimonial, si no en besos en público.

Sintió un tirón en su hombro derecho, el cual le saco de sus pensamientos. Al voltear vio a la pequeña naufraga que le sonreía de oreja a oreja, denotando el brillo en sus ojos miel y dos hoyuelos que enmarcaban su bonito rostro.

Sin proponérselo le devolvió la sonrisa, aun no sabía su nombre ya que la pequeña era muda, pero se alegraba el tener una amiga en quien confiar.

—¿Donde me llevas pequeña?—preguntó mientras la castaña tiraba de sus brazos

—¿Donde?—el príncipe alzo la vista al ver que se acercaban a un lago, enarcó una ceja al ver lo desolado y lejos que estaba del castillo. Mas no se pudo negar pues la castaña tiraba con fuerza de sus mangas.

—Ya voy, ya voy no te desesperes—

Ella negó con la cabeza aun sonriéndole. Se detuvo en la orilla del mismo donde señalo el pequeño bote, subieron con cuidado y entre pláticas, más bien por parte de Harry, se alejaron dando un paseo en bote.

Entre el lago había una entrada que estaba hecha con el follaje de los arboles cercanos, era una cueva natural, del cual se desprendía una suave olor por los lirios que aromatizaban el lugar.

Harry estaba maravillado al conocer ese paraje secreto. Más al centrar su mirada en la castaña sus ojos verdes se iluminaron al ver como la sonrisa de ella aumentaba.

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes conectaron, los corazones se agitaron entusiasmados, armonizados en uno solo. Se acercaron sin premura.

Sus alientos mezclándose, sus ojos cerrándose y una explosión estalló en sus pechos al sentir los labios del otro.

Se dejaron llevar, se conocieron en ese lugar secreto, se amaron aun sin saber todo del otro.

Las ropas se desprendieron, las sensaciones aumentaron, los sonidos que emitían se confundían con los sonidos de la naturaleza propia. Un beso intimo, lleno de amor.

El instinto prevaleció, un amor nuevo nació y para completar esa unión, sus cuerpos se acoplaron en uno solo.

Eran un hombre y una mujer amándose. Un humano y un ser mitológico rompieron la barrera de lo prohibido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se encontraba en su alcoba llorando a lágrima viva, no podía emitir sollozo alguno por no tener voz, quería gritar, quería exigir que él le amara. Pero no podía, no debía, él se había comprometido con otra.

Todo lo sucedido en el bote se fue al caño, al ver como Harry se arrepentía del acto más maravilloso jamás compartido.

Al ingresar al castillo, una joven de cabellos castaños sonrió al verlo, se acerco a él ignorando a la sirenita. Sin premura ellos se besaron delante de ella, un acto que a Harry le tomo por sorpresa, un beso correspondido.

Un dolor repentino en el pecho de la sirenita y un grito de júbilo por parte del padrino anunciando la inminente boda

—¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El príncipe Harry se encontraba en su habitación, recordando el beso con Hannah, percatándose que no sentía el cosquilleo como el primer beso compartido y comparándolo con su pequeña naufraga, del cual al contrario sintió ese escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo e inundar su alma.

Aun no podía creer que hubiese cometido el acto vil de despojar a esa jovencita de lo más preciado que tenían las mujeres: su virginidad

Un dolor repentino en el pecho se acumulo en él, su corazón se había desgarrado al darse cuenta de la realidad

Estaba enamorado…de su pequeña amiga

¿El problema? Se había comprometido con Hannah… su salvadora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione bajo las escaleras, escuchando el _fru fru,_que realizaba su vestido al caminar. Llego hacia la cocina, tomo un vaso de agua, los sirvientes le sonrieron cálidamente, ella con su curiosidad innata veía como las mujeres cocinaban o limpiaban el inmenso castillo.

Desde la primera vez que llego al castillo, se quedaba horas y horas viendo a las jovencitas, ellas le atendían pues era invitada del príncipe, mas Hermione también ayudaba en los quehaceres.

Tan centrada estaba, viendo como la cocinera preparaba una sopa, que no escucho los pasos del joven príncipe acercarse a su espalda.

Ella se tenso al escuchar su voz cálida y masculina

—Buenos días príncipe—exclamaron al unisonó la servidumbre

—Buenos días, señoras, pequeña—Hermione no volteo como costumbre sino que sonrió hacia la cocinera y se levanto dispuesta aprender a cocinar un ave.

Harry sintió que una cuchilla ingresaba a su corazón al ver como su pequeña lo ignoraba.

Intento por todos los medios llamar su atención, mas Hannah le interrumpía por los preparativos de la boda. La ojimiel estaba feliz, pues pronto seria la esposa del príncipe Harry.

Mientras una castaña llenaba el lugar de felicidad con sus sonrisas, otra solo se deprimía cada día que pasaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Si el hombre que amas se casa con otra, tu cuerpo desaparecerá en el agua como la espuma de una ola_

La sirenita despertó de su pesadilla, angustiada las lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro. Su amor por el príncipe Harry le mataba su corazón cada día que pasaba.

Era el primer día de invierno, la boda se efectuaba esa misma tarde y la princesita se esmero en su vestimenta, con la voz cruel y chillona de la bruja en su cabeza, recordándole sobre su destino final.

Todo el pueblo estaba feliz por el inminente matrimonio de los príncipes, las familias ricas más cercanas que vivían en los pueblos aldeanos llegaban con sus carrozas disfrutando de la hermosa vista que el castillo ofrecía.

Pero no todo era algarabía, Harry se encontraba pensativo, su decisión por casarse se veía alterado por su amor hacia su pequeña. Más estaba comprometido no solo con la princesa sino también con el pueblo y como futuro soberano no podía ser egoísta. Aunque amara hasta la eternidad a la sirenita, su deber era más fuerte.

Ingresó al navío donde la boda se efectuaría, a lo lejos vio como la mujer más hermosa entraba al mismo, sus miradas conectaron, ámbar con verde. Menta y chocolate.

Un _te amo_ pugnaba en salir de los labios del príncipe, mas se vieron acallados por la entrada de la novia, la princesa Hannah quien en breves seria su esposa.

Hermione vio la ceremonia a lo lejos, mirando como el príncipe contraía matrimonio con la mujer equivocada.

Cerro sus ojos evitando que las lagrimas salieran, el dolor en su pecho incremento demasiado, desgarrando su corazón. Sonrió al ver el beso en los esposos, una sonrisa llena de tristeza y añoranza.

Si él era feliz, ella también lo seria.

Dio media vuelta mirando al horizonte, extrañando a su familia y a sus amigos. Escuchando las melodías, las risas y el sonido de las copas al llenarse de nuevo vino.

Una mano tomo de las suyas apretándolas con fuerza, ella sorprendida por tal acción alzo la mirada hacia el príncipe que miraba el horizonte

Harry al sentir la mirada de su pequeña, sonrió lleno de tristeza, fijo sus ojos en ella recordando su rostro, sus ojos miel, su cabello ensortijado, sus labios y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Quiso robarle un beso en ese instante, mas estaba prohibido ya que era un hombre casado.

—Vamos a bailar—le dijo jalándola en la pista de baile

Ambos disfrutaron de ese momento, mientras la tarde caía y la luna ingresaba entre el cielo estrellado.

Un momento sublime, que termino cuando Hannah, la esposa tímida le susurro que era hora de ir hacia los aposentos matrimoniales.

Harry sonrió, Hermione bajo la mirada, entre su coronilla unos labios depositaron un suave beso y un abrazo caluroso, le impidió ver como él se aferraba con fuerza a ella.

Ese acto termino, ella solo vio la espalda del príncipe alejándose junto a su esposa.

Hermione lloró, volteo hacia el horizonte, el mar oscuro le mostraba lo que ella había perdido por conseguir un amor prohibido.

Mas entre las olas del tranquilo mar aparecieron sus hermanas

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Somos nosotras, tus hermanas! ¡Mira! ¿Ves este puñal? Es un puñal mágico que hemos obtenido de Luna a cambio de nuestros cabellos. ¡Tómalo y, antes de que amanezca, mata al príncipe! Si lo haces, podrás volver a ser una sirenita como antes y olvidarás todas tus penas.

Como en un sueño, Hermione, sujetando el puñal, se dirigió hacia el camarote de los esposos. Más cuando vio el semblante del príncipe durmiendo, le dio un beso furtivo y subió de nuevo a cubierta. Cuando ya amanecía, arrojó el arma al mar, dirigió una última mirada al mundo que dejaba y se lanzó entre las olas, dispuesta a desaparecer y volverse espuma.

Cuando el sol despuntaba en el horizonte, lanzó un rayo amarillento sobre el mar y, la Sirenita, desde las aguas heladas, se volvió para ver la luz por última vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Mami en serio? ¿no hay final feliz?—inquirió la pequeña de ojos verdes esmeralda

—Lo siento cariño, pero así es la historia

—¡Pero mamá!—protesto la chiquilla, cruzando los brazos y mirando molesta a su madre

—Ya Lily tienes que dormir, mañana te prometo que el próximo cuento tendrá final feliz.

La pequeña pelinegra sonrió encantada, se acomodó en su cama, tapándose hasta donde podía y sonriendo a su madre.

—¿Lo prometes mamá?—pregunto por enésima vez la pequeña

—Lo prometo

—Entonces me lees a la _bella y la bestia_, tal vez _Mulán_, mejor aun_Rapunzel_ aunque puede que sea _La Bella Durmiente_, me encanta _El Lago de los Cisnes_, pero también _Pulgarcita._ Pero adoro _La Cenicienta, Caperucita, Blancanieves_ ¡Ya se! _La Princesa y la Rana_esa si no me la has leído.*

Hermione sonreía al ver a su pequeña exaltada por los cuentos que ya le había leído más de una vez antes de dormir.

—Si, Lily te los leeré, pero ahora a dormir. Mañana tendrás un largo viaje con tío Ron y tía Luna. —arropo a la pequeña que emitió un pequeño bostezo y cerró los ojos con cansancio

—Ok mami, hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana hija, dulces sueños—se levanto, depositando un suave beso en la coronilla de su pequeña, la niña sonrió.

Hermione de puntillas apago la luz, dejando una lamparita encendida.

Antes de salir escucho la pregunta de su pequeña

—¿Mami?

—¿Si?—

—La sirenita…¿murió?

La castaña se quedo en silencio, la niña había abierto los ojos tratando de enfocar a su madre en la oscuridad

—No—contesto con seguridad

—¿No? ¿Entonces que le pasó?—inquirió la pequeña

—Ahora ella está con las hadas del viento, cuidando y velando por aquellos que la vean…por siempre-

Lily reflexiono sobre lo dicho por su madre y entrecerró los ojos. No, en definitiva la sirenita no le gustaba por su final triste. Bostezó sintiendo sus ojos ya pesados y emitiendo un suave suspiro se despidió de su madre

—Buenas noches mami

—Buenas noches princesa

Al salir la castaña se apoyo en la puerta mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro, entre las sombras una mujer de cabellos castaños le sonrió alejándose con el viento que ingresaba por medio de la ventana cercana al pasillo.

Unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura sintiendo el latido de su corazón y el cosquilleo en los labios por el suave beso lleno de amor que su marido le profesaba. En su propia historia su príncipe… le amaba

_Su príncipe Harry_

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: Hola! espero que este reto les haya gustado, como a mí. El asterisco (*) donde muestra los diferentes cuentos, son efectivamente parte de este reto 2013 del grupo Harmony hasta la Tumba. Les invito a leer cada uno de ellos, que por sus geniales autores serán de verdad un gran desafío para este one.

Ahora bien este cuento mío, está inspirado en tres versiones de la sirenita, El de Disney, la versión_**original**_escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y la versión rusa rusálochka (todas mis favoritas)

Ahora si no sean malos denle click abajo dejando un humilde comentario =)


End file.
